1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to devices for insufflating gas into a mass of molten metal and apparatus associated therewith insuring against the escape of molten metal around the device or through parts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have generally employed permeable plugs through which the gas is introduced into the molten metal. Such typical devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,346, 2,947,527, 3,330,645, 3,334,829, 3,610,602 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,179.
None of the devices of the prior art provide for the positive placement and retention of the apparatus in the refractory lining of the ladle or other molten metal vessel that will insure against the escape of molten metal around or through the apparatus.
The present invention avoids the problems that have been commonly associated with the prior art devices and in particular the failure of the respective portions of the apparatus to maintain a seal with respect to the molten metal and its escape from the ladle or vessel around and/or through the gas insufflating apparatus.